Don't Laugh
by Cappsy
Summary: Rachel can't stand the teasing anymore. Everyone has secrets. Everyone just wants to fit in


Just a one shot based on a song I found that I forgot how much I love.

X~X~X~X~X~X

It was another day of Hell for Rachel. She was slushied three times and called every name possible. She was hoping that today would at least end relatively well and the rest of the glee club wouldn't attack her for once. She knew it was wishful thinking.

"God manhands the one time we actually want you to open your trap you refuse to. Why the hell are you so dumb?"

"Why do you continue to burn my eyes with those hideous clothes?"

On and on it went. Finally Rachel stood up and quietly left the room. The rest of New Directions got up and went to the auditorium where they figured she would be. They wanted to tell her she wasn't allowed to just walk away from them. When they got there they heard her playing a guitar. They snuck in and sat in the last couple rows to see what Rachel was going to sing. They figured it would be something from that musical she always went on about. They were surprised however when it sounded nothing like what they expected.

I'm a little boy with glasses  
>The one they call the geek<br>A little girl who never smiles  
>'Cause I've got braces on my teeth<br>And I know how it feels  
>To cry myself to sleep<p>

I'm that kid on every playground  
>Who's always chosen last<br>A single teenage mother  
>Tryin' to overcome my past<br>You don't have to be my friend  
>But is it too much to ask<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

I'm the cripple on the corner  
>You've passed me on the street<br>And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
>If I had enough to eat<br>And don't think I don't notice  
>That our eyes never meet<p>

I lost my wife and little boy when  
>Someone cross that yellow line<br>The day we laid them in the ground  
>Is the day I lost my mind<br>And right now I'm down to holdin'  
>This little cardboard sign...so<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
>I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all<p>

Don't laugh at me  
>Don't call me names<br>Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
>In God's eyes we're all the same<br>Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
>Don't laugh at me<p>

They all sat their stunned. Not only was the song beautiful, but it made them think.

Artie: He has glasses, and is in a wheelchair due to an accident when he was younger. He hated when people made fun of him for it. He always felt that if only they knew the whole story.

Brittany: People called her stupid, special, retarded, and so many other hurtful things. They never knew that when she was born she was born a month early and her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck cutting off her supply of oxygen. Doctors say those caused her to have mental disabilities.

Santana: She came to the country unable to speak English. When the others would make fun of her she wished they knew she ended up coming here not by choice but necessity. She had to watch her aunt and uncle die by the hands of a corrupt government. If her family hadn't come to America they would have died too.

Quinn: She was the girl in the song. She was a teenage mom trying to do her best for herself and her child. She was trying to overcome her mistakes. People didn't like her because she was near perfect at everything. What they didn't know was that she had to be. If she wasn't the best she would be punished. One time she was unconscious for three days due to the fact she wasn't perfect.

Finn: He wasn't the brightest nor was he graceful. He was four when his father died at war doing his duty. Finn didn't understand though and went into a catatonic state when he realized his dad wasn't coming home. He started regressing. He couldn't walk or talk and that set back his ability to learn. He had to relearn to do everything and that caused him to be clumsier and pick things up at a much slower rate.

Puck: Everyone knew him as a manwhore. Everyone knew he slept around and girls would pay to sleep with him. Everyone knew the reason he got so much money cleaning pools was because the ladies had sex with him after. What they didn't know was that both his mother and sister had aids and they could barely afford to eat and live in their house let alone pay for the medicines they needed. Puck went out of his way to make extra money to make sure that his family was taken care of. Did he want to be known as a manwhore? No, but he did what he did for his family.

Kurt: A gay boy who lost his mother at a young age. Did he choose to be gay? No, was he more flamboyant then others? Yes, but he was flamboyant because after his mother died he felt he needed to keep her memory alive by doing things she liked to do. She loved designing clothes and shopping so Kurt did as well. She loved to sing and Kurt sang the songs he remembered her singing.

Tina: Made fun of for being goth and being into vampires. Tina was into vampires because she had an over active imagination and they were fun to study. In reality Tina wanted to become an author, but her parents refused as it was an unacceptable career. She had to let her creativity shine through other avenues.

Mike: he was made fun of when he was little for dancing. That's why he stopped. The reason why he danced was because he had Aspergers and it gave him an outlet when he got too worked up.

Mercedes: Her weight has always been a sore subject. She was born with a thyroid problem that made it hard for her to lose weight. She wasn't able to control her weight at all really. To be made fun of for it felt horrible. She couldn't stand it.

The others had secrets as well that they hated being picked on for.

They all started to wonder. Why did Rachel dress how she did? Was there a specific reason? Did she act like a diva to cover up a part of herself? How much did they really know about her? Not much really. They decided then and there that they would give her a chance. They would back off and try to get to know the girl.

X~X~X~X~X


End file.
